


Tea Confesses

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Frank and Hazel fluff.





	Tea Confesses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Hazel loved tea. She always had. There was something about the warmth that comforted her. Also, the smell calmed her. 

Frank also loved the beverage. His favorite was earl grey, while Hazel loved peppermint. “Why earl grey?” Hazel asked one late night. They were sitting on the couch with their favored tea about to watch Snow White. 

Frank looks longingly at his tea. “It was my mom’s favorite. She always drunk it before bed. It reminds me of her, but in a good way. In a happy way. What about you? Why peppermint?”

Hazel shrugs her shoulders. “I like the smell.” 

“You ready to start the movie?” He asks. 

“Yes.” Hazel was happy to hear Frank talk about his mom. He had a hard time with that sometimes. 

Tea had a way to bring people together.


End file.
